rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Burial at Sea REDO
Sitemap Burial at Sea REDO * See Also INFINITE-BS_REDO * See Also Alternate_Alternates --- --- --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . Like a REDO of BioShock Infinite, the Burial At Sea game could likewise be redone and drastically Improved. --- --- --- How to Justify all this BaSx Weirdness They've Contaminated the Canon with ? : What are the good things introduced by BaS1/BaS2 which are worth keeping (we should keep the stuff compatible with the classic Rapture)? A bunch of Infinite BS weird flavored stuff in BaSx which is wrong for the original BioShock requires 'corrections' : * Elizabeth comes and goes (twice or is it 3 times) -- Just another corpse - one of so many. A conglomeration of several ranting Splicers talking to visions and running about screaming something about being sunk into the Abyss. Electroshock all round. * Booker, a P.I. of no consequence -- gone before interesting things really start. Another casualty of the Civil War. * The fancy Market Street and High Street - some part of Rapture could look somewhat like that, though the ridiculous huge windows have to be made smaller like those oversized ones in Neptunes Bounty. HUGE flat surfaces with massive force pressing on them is just too Harry Potter (King Leonidas screaming THIS IS RAPTURE!!! and kicking Ken Levine down into the pit of sellouts ...) Impossible to build Rapture anywhere else, but NOT with those ridiculous windows. * "Fontaine's Department Store" might still exist, but downsized to fit like many of the other Rapture buildings (Its BaSx presentation being much too large and especially too tall). Corrections making it more a 'Mall' than a Department Store (and certainly unlikely to have any 'Ryan Academy' being THERE) -OR- just a more typical 'store' like a REAL "department store" (and its exterior more squat with fancy decorative towers - if it must). Sorry 'Sinking' isn't allowed for buildings affixed to the seabed. (Tethered building swaying in Ocean currents ? - Then Fontaine's best sold product would be Sea-Sickness pills just like it was in wind-buffeted 'floating' Columbia). * Little Wonders Educational Facility on Market Street ? Doesn't belong in the 'high rent' area, due to expense and the fact that it is something Fontaine would want hidden from public view. * Suchong to Investigate 'Tear' -- just more Ghost Stories (like BS1 - they are ADAM-caused delusions) for those 'Tears' people see (remember this was a new phenomenonand seen by fewer people - fewer deranged Splicers existing at that point in time). Suchong interacting with 'Fink' -- Suchong apparently still had some of that 'good' Opium... October 29th Suchong allegedly develops 'ingestible' Plasmids ?? (Has only been peeking into Columbia/Fink since Oct 15...) and they (Drinkable Plasmids) are suddenly all over (including in a seized/locked down 'sunk' prison) by Dec 31 ?? -- Ingestible Plasmids would have been a logical development long before this period, so ... (And if they took alot more ADAM (thus more expensive) they would have been largely abandoned before they even became products. But you don't need Fink for this alternate ADAM delivery technology to be made to work OR that wasteful way.) Fontaine Audio Diary chewing Suchong out for this debacle? You'd think Fontaine would allow a decision like that made by others and Suchong's wouldn't "wind up in cement overshoes"/"sleeping with the fishes" for deciding such on his own and botching it ? Suchong involved in the technical development of the Vita-Chamber ?? It all being involved somehow with Fink who was only met so short a time before ... ???? Ditch this with Suchong lasting longer (BS2 version of his death) and doing Big Daddy stuff, and TESTING Vita-Chamber stuff developed by Sinclair and Alexander. We find Vita-Chambers already deployed all over Rapture in BS1 (Would adding them commercially be logical once the 'civil war' started ? Maybe if the theory about it being Ryan's future 'Cure' is used). Is Suchong even the logical one to be its 'creator'? When previous game's Audio Diaries showed he himself thought they were BS 'when Alexander and Sinclair explained it to him' ? Suchong's lab also has recreated a "Lutece Device", so he has built his own Trans-Dimensional Device -- So instead change this to be him testing the Vita-Chamber mechanism - prototypes usually look odd (and that 'Lutece BS' was a cover story or rumor joke of his underling minions). The machines do look somewhat the same... Atlas escapes ? Was he really stupid enough to let himself be caught, with all the other precautions and preparations he is shown to take ?? Or for such a pathetic/unrealistic/illogical scheme/joke of a 'prison' to exist as it did in BaSx ? SO no, this part is 'rumors' or Atlas-lies to vilify Ryan (Sunk... yeah that's a good one). All the Atlas Posters seen in Fontaine's (in the DLC - "Who is Atlas") ... Fontaine's Thugs aren't going to be swayed by that leftist hero stuff. Again jumping the gun in the plot (and illogically), just recycling later game time period stuff and inserting it in way too early in the Rapture story. Compressing events til it is WAY too ridiculous. Patch by making it all just more crazy-Splicer delusions. Atlas, he's in there with a bunch of Fontaine's thugs, not 'down and out' desperate poor folk that Atlas is supposed to be a rebel leader and 'savior' for. Those thugs (add them being half-ADAM-crazed and 'needing a fix' into their mentality) might not think much of some newcomer ('never seen before' - after he's done his identity switch) calling himself "Atlas", setting himself up as their 'leader'. Many of those thugs likely might think THEY could do a much better job in that role, or at least not care to be told what to do by some Joe-Blow. It is called "Putting too many rats into too small a cage" -- they kill each other. Atlas isn't a Splicer, he might not even be half as good as many of the Thugs with weapons (and he has to sleep sometime). Why would THEY have to/want to accept/tolerate HIM as their leader (this isn't 'Fontaine who held so many cards and already had a reputation...) -- I can just see several of his fellow Prisoners saying " Who Elected YOU God ???" .. BLAMMMMMO. SO its rumors of an escape attempt by some of Fontaine's imprisoned minions (in Persephone) 'remembering' gibberish while getting Electro-Shock treatments. Sally, was just another Little Sister absorbed to feed Rapture's addiction (was she the Little Sister that Diane McClintock mentioned killing with her posse in that Audio Diary ?) Funny thing is that in BaS2 Elizabeth sets loose Fontaine enabling him to ruin Rapture and cause the death of countless Citizens, just because she 'thinks' Jack is going to later 'Save' Sally, but the likelihood of her actually surviving that long are slim and Oops Jack (The Player) decides to Harvest her for the tasty ADAM instead.... Meanwhile many Thousands die because of what Elizabeth has done - convenient that she couldn't see THAT in the future. Easy-Peasy is to call alot of the DLC stuff just a delusion of some Splicer telling tales between "Shock Treatments" to Sofia Lambs 'specialists' (treatments very conveniently leaving the 'patient' susceptible to 'volunteering' for Fontaine Futuristics testing, Big-Daddydom, or later as 'Utopian ADAM Donators".) Perhaps there were also supposed to be some fabulous Magic Beans somehow wrapped into the BaSx content that was expunged from the Game for being 'too stupid' ?? --- --- --- BaS Psychodrama : ''' Sally is hiding in the Vent and Elizabeth, 'to save her', turns up the heat setting to 'BROIL" : Hmmm, maybe a unconscious wish to kill Sally by Elizabeth ? If she was dead then all Elizabeth's nightmares would end ? '''Psychodrama also shows Elizabeth intentionally trying to get herself killed (so the searing pain in her head will finally stop ???) Couldn't Elizabeth have crawled INTO the Vent after Sally, or was there that everpresent compulsion to bite the child's pinky off that had gotten Elizabeth into trouble so many times before ? Can't blame Elizabeth. She had a rather warped childhood, and has gone through too many Tears to still be what we might consider 'sane'. With her Schizophrenia, it might have been more interesting to have an 'evil' Comstock alternate with 'helpful' Booker, when she talks to her imaginary companion. (Now that's REAL imaginative storytelling, which WOULD NOT interfere with the shooting part of that game.) --- --- --- A Proper Prison Maybe ? : Everyone it seems became morons (incl hack DLC writers) when you have that Fontaine's Department Store place be such a half-arsed moronic joke of a 'prison'. It just allowed all the DLC shenanigans and gunbattles and violence to give the Player the expected chaotic Shooting Game activities of the original games. FIX IT - Make it more a prison takeover and breakout with a real prison-like environment (to start). It would have been an awesome subplot (But Oopsie, that's copying Persephone in BS2). Maybe A Temporary place to lockup Perps awaiting Trial ? But at least have proper security instead of it being some strange badly contrived free-for-all Splicer haven. --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . . GAME OVER DUDE !!! ''' : For Burial At Sea (being a DLC short add-on game) I would have had a whole lotta "GAME OVER' scenes (like this) in such a DLC to give the players a REASON to play it more than once, and play various segments multiple times to see what happens when they goof up (The playthru times are getting shorter and shorter). Same for a proper REDO of Infinite BS to enhance the gameplay (Probably would add lots of checkpoints to NOT piss off the forgetful players too much). There should be some Marker within the game to let you know a 'fatal termination' ending is coming up, so that you can CHOOSE to do/discover the wrong thing to get a crazy '''GAME OVER ending scene. Perhaps have Elizabeth say "It can't possibly get any worse than this" (or other similar comments to not be repetitive). So yet another opportunity : Additional GAME OVER Player Creation scene situations, added after the redo-game was published. That would require the game to be initially published largely in scripted Template form, to allow inserting/splicing in some scripted scene control//choreographing retroactively. The usual Contests could be done in the Creation Community. --- --- --- Scenes We Should Have Seen : (ISN'T THERE ALREADY A LIST OF THESE ?) Elizabeth is killed by Fontaine/Atlas and Sally blithely just starts to harvest Elizabeth with her handy ADAM siphoning device (sticking it into her head) - With exaggerated crunch and slurp sounds, and then the lip-smacking as the body fluids are gulped down ... (or missing that device, it is early days yet, the Little Ghoul starts sucking out the brains through the eye socket - with comments from Ghost Booker] making retching sounds, and "Bad Sally !!!"). Zombie Sally has to be 'drawn out' with some nice fresh Brainz ... (Booker has to go get some...) Those early Little Sisters ... things weren't quite worked-out/perfected yet. Sally was one of the 'defectives' (as Suchong used to call them). --- --- --- --- --- . .